


met you in the rain.

by nishea



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishea/pseuds/nishea
Summary: as faei went towards the bus stop, a unexpected rainfall poured over her city. how will she get to the bus stop if the poor girl dosent have an umbrella, a jacket nor does she have anything to protect her books with?
Kudos: 1





	met you in the rain.

she grabbed her bag, walking out her classroom with her eyes glued to her phone. as she was walking,  
she bumped into one of her seniors, chris. he as known for giving the biggest donatios at their school.  
"oh, im sorry-" she was cutted by his voice. "oh no, its okay." he said as he helped her pick up the  
books she was holding a while ago.

he handed them to her as he just smiled at her and walked away. a funny feeling filled her stomach.she smiled to herself as she shook that feeling off.  
she walked to the gate of the school as she looked up at the sky. the clouds were all painted in a color of gray. she sighs to herself as she walked to the bus stop which was 5-minutes away from her school.  
she started walking in a normal pace. in just 2 minutes into her walk, it started to pour.

"ugh." she uttered annoyed ith the fact that she didnt bring an umbrella nor a hoodie to school today.  
she tried covering herself with the small uniform coat but that didnt work either. she tried running to the bus stop but instead, slipped and landed on her butt.  
fortunately for her, her books didnt fall on the wet sidewalk. as she tried helping herself stand up, a hand was reached out in front of her. she looked up to see who it was and surprisingly, it was her senior, chris who also had a smile on his face. his umbrella was covering her wet figure on the ground against the rain.she cautiously reached her hand out to take his.  
he helped her stand up, still holding the umbrella over her head.

"are you okay?" he asked, softly laughing.  
she chuckled along with him."yeah, im fine." she answered his question as he started to ask another one. "were you heading to that bus stop over there?" he asked, pointing the foggy image of the bus stop. she nodded her head lightly with a small smile."i'll walk you there, c'mon" he said as he looked at her. surprised as she was, she didnt have any company to keep her busy. they walked in sync. everytime she was about to slip, he held her wrist and everytime he held her wrist, both could only laugh. they soon reached the bus stop.they stayed silent for a while until she decided to thank him.

"hey, chris?" she asked, looking at him.he looked back at her, responding with a hum.  
"thank you." she said, smiling. he smiled back at her before answering   
"no problem, its chan by the way. bang chan"  
he said, reaching out his hand for hers to shake which she did. "faei." as soon as they shook hands, the bus arrived. she bowed to the older as she waved, smiling while entering the bus. he waved back at her, smiling.

who knew that could be the start of a whole new love story?


End file.
